With development of high density mounting structure of electronic devices in recent years, demands for a higher-capacitance and smaller-sized capacitor are increasing. An example of a process for producing this type of capacitor disclosed in EP 2023357 A includes: a step for producing a laminate on a substrate, the laminate containing at least two electric conductive layers, and at least one electric insulating layer sandwiched between the two electric conductive layers; a step for mounting a first metal contact on an exposed area of a first electric conductive layer; a step for mounting a second metal contact on an exposed area of a second electric conductive layer; a step for separating a first part of the laminate from an initial position of the first part to shift the first part, the first part containing an edge portion of the laminate; and a step for bending the first part rearward toward a second part of the laminate.
R. Sharma et al., Advanced Energy Materials 4, 1301631 (2014), discloses a method for manufacturing self-rolled double-tube capacitors electrically connected in parallel.